


Gracious Service to the Living

by zuotian



Series: As We Homeward Tread [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Fluff, Gai in a Wheelchair, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Old Married Couple, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuotian/pseuds/zuotian
Summary: Sasuke inadvertently botches a mission in order to complete it. He wakes up in Konoha hospital, and has to deal with an angry Hokage. Afterward, he is roped into a day spent with Kakashi and Gai, and rethinks what it means to fulfill his duties after seeing the lasting effects of the Eighth Gate, both good and bad.





	Gracious Service to the Living

**Author's Note:**

> i've been rewatching naruto for the first time in years, and it's got me reading fanfic again too. but i couldnt find exactly what i wanted, so i wrote it all in one sitting. 
> 
> this is completely self-indulgent, located in a vague post-canon au. i just want to see gai in a wheelchair still being a badass, married to kakashi. i will probably write more in this au, because it heals my soul. most plot stuff is hand-wavey, just meant to be a vehicle for fluff.
> 
> title is from part in peace: is day before us?, a poem by sarah flower adams

The first thing Sasuke saw upon waking was Sakura’s pink hair obscuring his field of vision. The steady warmth of her green, fine-tuned chakra diminished when she lifted her head to meet his gaze. 

 

“ _ Sasuke _ ,” she greeted, and slapped her palm on to his forehead. She pinned him down to the soft mattress beneath him. They were at the hospital, then, as he suspected. 

 

“How long have I been out?” he asked in return. 

 

She didn’t respond, only clicked a penlight on. Sasuke squinted at the glare, but Sakura jabbed his eye with her thumb and dragged his lower lid down. She examined his other eye, pausing at the absence of whirling tomoe, but recovered a second later and pocketed the pen.

 

“That was a neat stunt you pulled. You terrified the chunin at the gate.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, expression smoothing. “What happened?”

 

Before Sasuke could respond, a familiar, all-encompassing chakra signature blasted into the hospital complex, and a moment later Naruto burst through the door. Sakura stood from her chair; not in deference, but to get out of his way while he strode to Sasuke’s bedside, his Hokage robes billowing out behind him.

 

He came to a stop, the momentum of his arrival sending a gust of wind forward. His robes rustled with the hospital bedsheet and Sakura’s jacket. A small window slammed open and threw a bar of midday sunlight onto his face. 

 

“Report,” he said, “now.” 

 

“Hokage-sama,” Sasuke smirked. “Nice to see you.” 

 

Naruto bent over and held him down the same as Sakura had. His scowl disappeared at the state of the Rinnegan - nevermind his physical injuries - and he turned to Sakura. “What the hell happened out there?” 

 

She stated the obvious. “Massive chakra depletion. His pathways are fried.” 

 

“That’s impossible,” Naruto dismissed. He looked back at Sasuke and slapped him upside the head. “It was a reconnaissance mission, bastard!” 

 

“I ran into some trouble,” Sasuke admitted. “No big deal. I made it back, right?” 

 

Naruto pulled up the chair previously occupied by Sakura. “What kind of trouble?”  

 

Sasuke glanced at Sakura. She nodded, went to shut the window and door, and stood behind Naruto once she returned. “Go ahead.” 

 

“There’s still missing-nin all around the Land of Rice Fields,” Sasuke said. “Hard to notice, but easy to find if you know what to look for.”

 

“I know that, asshole,” Naruto snapped. “Cut it out!”

 

“I found the cell you were looking for,” Sasuke continued, as if Naruto hadn’t said anything. “But their leader was…,” he paused, carefully considering his next words, “an old colleague.” 

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

Of course, Sakura understood. She put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “From the Sound.” 

 

“Yes,” Sasuke confirmed. “One of Orochimaru’s former henchmen.” 

 

The chair creaked as Naruto shifted forward, leveling an intense gaze at Sasuke; Sakura fisted his robes. “And instead of coming back with the information, you decided to instigate them.” 

 

Sasuke scoffed - Naruto had no means to accuse  _ him _ of being reckless. “It isn’t that simple, dobe,” Sasuke said. “They were organized; more than usual. Their leader was competent. He wasn’t just fodder for Orochimaru.” Unconsciously, he slid a hand underneath the collar of his hospital-issued shirt to cover his shoulder, burning with phantom pain at the memory. “He had the curse mark.” 

 

Naruto threw his hands up. “Oh, that helps your case! Of course!” 

 

“I thought I had killed them all,” Sasuke said, “the ones who still followed Orochimaru, up until the end.” Team Hawk’s existence went unsaid. “But I was wrong. There’s stragglers. I don’t know how many more.” 

 

“So, what?” Naruto prompted. “You took this guy down, and his whole team, all by yourself? How many were there? One hundred? Five hundred?” 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke said, meaning the range of Naruto’s guess was somewhat accurate. His hand dropped from his shoulder, back to his lap. “I was successful.” 

 

Naruto straightened, affecting the posture of Hokage. “You acted outside of the mission’s parameters.” 

 

“What would you rather have me do, Naruto?” Sasuke demanded. “I know these people. I was  _ one _ of them. I’m the best person to take care of it.” 

 

“You weren’t supposed to take care of it. You were supposed to keep quiet, get info, and get the hell out.” 

 

Sakura addressed Sasuke. “The absence of the group  _ will _ be noted. It was a foolhardy move.” 

 

“There were no survivors,” Sasuke clarified further. 

 

“It doesn’t matter,” she argued. “There will be ramifications.” 

 

Sasuke shrugged. “There’s infighting all the time; it’s an easy assumption to make.” 

 

“You’re wrong,” Naruto interjected. “These guys are smart, like you said. Some petty bullshit wouldn’t decimate the whole operation. And if your chakra is that low, you must’ve put on quite the show.” 

 

Sasuke stiffened at the reprimand, reasonable as it was. 

 

“We had a plan,” Naruto said. “As in the village itself. We were going to take care of it.  _ I _ was going to take care of it. But you went and fucked that up.” He sighed, then, the authority drained out of him, and looked at the floor. “You say you’re a Leaf shinobi now, but you don’t act like it, you know that?” 

 

Sasuke’s jaw clenched. An act of rage, to hide the disappointment. “Are you questioning my loyalties? Really?”

 

Naruto met his gaze, eyes steeled with resolve but tinged with pain. “No. But acting in the name of the village is one thing; trusting it is another.” 

 

Sasuke slumped down against his pillow, reminded of his brother - who trusted the Leaf, even when he had to renounce it. He had nothing to say to that. 

 

When it was obvious the conversation was over, Naruto turned to Sakura. “How bad is it?”

 

She stepped back and checked Sasuke’s chart. “He wasn’t on the brink of death when he showed up, but about halfway there. It’ll be awhile until he’s recovered completely. Maybe two weeks.” 

 

Naruto stood. His stance was wide and strong, but his face wearied. “I’m putting you on leave, bastard,” he announced. “You need to stay low, anyway.”

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Sasuke spat. 

 

Naruto didn’t respond, and made to leave. 

 

Sasuke struggled out of bed, tearing at the monitor wires and IV drip attached to him. “Naruto!” 

 

The Hokage stopped. Sasuke glared, trembling with exertion. He braced a hand on the back of the chair. 

 

“If you had sent men out there, not even half of them would’ve survived. I made a practical, efficient decision.”

 

Naruto tilted his head back. Wind buffeted against the locked window. “Three weeks.” 

 

“What?” Sasuke shouted. “Are you  _ grounding  _ me? I can’t believe this!”

 

“Believe it,” Naruto warned, and walked out of the room. 

 

Sasuke stared after him. His legs wobbled, close to buckling, but Sakura swooped in and forced him back to bed.

 

She must’ve richoted his painkillers in the process of reattaching equipment, because he fell asleep immediately after. He groggily awoke in the late afternoon, alone. Whatever Sakura had given him, it accomplished its intended effect; his body felt healed, if bereft of chakra. 

 

Escaping was easy, with no one monitoring him. He slipped through the hospital undetected and walked barefoot through the hospital gardens, avoiding the main entrance. 

 

Intending to go home, someone called his name, and he stopped in the middle of the trail. 

 

Across from him was a small training area meant for physical rehabilitation. It was occupied by two figures, one seated. 

 

“Kakashi,” Sasuke acknowledged, then the person beside him, who had called, “Gai.” 

 

Kakashi lifted a nonchalant hand, but did not cease reading his paperback. He was leaning against a wooden post, dressed in plain clothes which clashed with his mask and forehead protector. His face had worn, with war and the mantle of Rokudaime, but retirement had mitigated some of the effects. 

 

Next to him, Gai sat in his wheelchair, a more overt reminder of the war. Despite this, his disposition was the same as always, brimming with determination and excitement, and his aged features remained chiseled and broad. Though his legs were practically unusable, his upper body had grown even more muscular as a result, bulging out of his signature green jumpsuit. 

 

“It is so great to see you up and at it,” Gai said. “We heard you came back home with some difficulty!” 

 

Sasuke harrumphed, still miffed at his interaction with Naruto. “Yeah, well.”

 

Gai’s eyes crinkled. He asked no questions besides, “Come join us, Sasuke,” and easily rolled across hard-packed dirt to the center of the small field. “I find that training always helps in recuperation.”

 

Sasuke watched Kakashi settle down into the grass, his back resting against the post. He turned a page in his book. “Don’t mind me.” 

 

“Uh, alright.” Sasuke stepped onto the training ground, Gai opposite of him. He wasn’t rude enough to ask how this was going to work, but - how  _ was _ this going to work? “What now?” 

 

Gai chuckled. “What now, he asks, Kakashi!” 

 

Kakashi hummed. “He’s not that bright.” 

 

Sasuke frowned, and widened his feet into a defensive stance. 

 

“Are you well enough?” Gai asked. 

 

“Well enough,” Sasuke echoed. He had no use for ninjutsu or dojutsu against Gai, anyway. 

 

“Fantastic!” Gai adjusted his wheelchair a bit, and Sasuke finally noticed it was a different model from usual. Gai recognized his confusion, and began explaining. “These wheels are at a slant,” he said, “allowing for dynamic movement. And these straps keep my legs in place. The frame is heavier, so I am less likely to lose balance.” 

 

“I see,” Sasuke said. 

 

“No you don’t,” Kakashi muttered from his spot. 

 

“I am at full training capacity,” Gai assured. He gripped the top of his wheels. “Kakashi, please begin our spar.” 

 

At this, Kakashi dog-eared his paperback and set it beside him, then lifted his head. “Go.” 

 

Sasuke dug his feet into the ground, eyeing Gai, who remained still. “Do not underestimate me, son,” Gai said. 

 

Sasuke bit off a denying retort, knowing it’d be facetious. Instead, he ran forward and cautioned a kick at Gai’s chest. 

 

Gai rolled back with one hand and caught his ankle with the other. “You are not heeding my words.” Gai twisted his leg around and tossed him away, only using the strength of his arms and chest to do so. “This will not last long, if you don’t take it seriously.”

 

Sasuke stood, but before he could get into another stance Gai had already moved forward. Aided by the momentum of his chair, he swung a fist at Sasuke’s solar plexus. Sasuke blocked the attack and jumped back, reconsidering. He launched into the air, aiming a kick at Gai’s face, fast enough so the man wouldn’t be able to dodge it. 

 

But Gai held onto the sides of his chair and thrusted it forward, off the ground so he could circle upside down, then caught himself with his massive arms and propelled into an impressive black flip. He landed smoothly, and Sasuke’s foot only dispelled empty dirt. 

 

Sasuke followed through with a crouch, eyes narrowed. If Gai wanted him to go all out, then he would have to play dirty. He sprinted low to the ground, grabbed one of Gai’s wheels, and threw him into a nearby tree. 

 

The trunk splintered with the force of the impact. Gai landed sideways, but uprighted himself quickly.

 

“I see,” Sasuke said. 

 

“You think, do you?” Gai challenged. He vaulted forward into a strange somersault. The amount of weight on his lower half should’ve brought him down, but his upper body strength made up for the difference. He firmly planted his hands on the ground, and in a great show of balance, held his wheelchair above his head. 

 

Sasuke didn’t see his approach - he was as fast as if he were using his legs - but scattered in time to avoid the wheelchair crashing on top of him. 

 

Gai had caught his shoulder, however, a massive amount of power held in his fist. Forced to his knees, Sasuke gasped, his bones creaking. 

 

Kakashi stepped onto the training ground. “That’s enough.” 

 

Gai released Sasuke, frowning. “I was just getting started!”

 

Sasuke massaged his shoulder, and remained seated as his former sensei approached.

 

“Your leg,” Kakashi said. 

 

“I am fine,” Gai declared. 

 

“You landed on your leg,” Kakashi said, and squatted to undo the straps of Gai’s wheelchair. “Let it breathe.” 

 

There was no shame or trepidation in his movements. Finished, he leaned back on his haunches, keeping his hands on Gai’s kneecaps. 

 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Gai cut him off. “Do not apologize. It was a good spar.” He looked at Kakashi. “I am  _ fine _ .” 

 

Kakashi didn’t reply, turning to Sasuke instead. “We’re old men.”

 

Gai fumed. “Speak for yourself! I am as youthful and exuberant as ever, Rival!” 

 

“You sure are,” Kakashi attested, squeezing Gai’s knees. He stood, and gestured for Sasuke to rise as well. “Have lunch with us.” 

 

“I shouldn’t,” Sasuke said, reeling from the show of Gai’s altered skills and the tender moment which had passed between him and Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi waved him off. “I insist.” 

 

That was an order. Sasuke exhaled. “Sure.” 

 

“Wonderful,” Gai cheered. “We can spar again after we have replenished!” 

 

“No.” Kakashi rounded Gai’s wheelchair and took hold of the handles. “You’re done for the day.” 

 

“Nonsense, Rival!” 

 

The walk to Kakashi and Gai’s place was filled with similar banter. Sasuke lagged a couple paces behind, to give them privacy. Some more observant than himself - Sakura, for example - probably knew the nature of their friendly rivalry, but he’d had other things on his mind. It was only after the war, and Gai’s injury, when the two men had means and reason to openly display their affection for each other; or in Gai’s case, proclaim. 

 

They lived on the edge of town, where streets turned to cobble and gardens grew into lawns. It was a small, one-story house that had an open floor plan with accessibility in mind. The exterior was simple: A ramp lead up to a modest porch, where a windchime consisting of rusty kunai clinked with the breeze. Gai had constructed it, after taking up metalworking to occupy himself. It was something to do sitting down, but required strength and skill. He gave everyone handcrafted trinkets nowadays. Beside the porch was a small vegetable garden. That was Kakashi’s, surprisingly. But he couldn’t share his crop most of the time, since his dogs liked to tear up the plots and Gai’s turtles ate the spoils.

 

Kakashi maneuvered Gai up the ramp, and Sasuke followed them inside. The exterior was deceiving, as the whole interior was covered with signs of Gai’s eager, colorful decorating. Sasuke only visited a handful of times, so he had yet to catalogue all the figurines, pictures, or plants. Kakashi was officially retired, but Gai was now a taijutsu instructor at the Academy. He had drawings from his students pinned on the walls, crude interpretations of himself in a blocky wheelchair surrounded by kids, everyone smiling and covered in rainbows. 

 

Sasuke stood awkwardly, feeling like an intruder as Kakashi lifted Gai out of the wheelchair and deposited him on the couch, but it was apparent this was normal, for them. Gai protested loudly - “I can move myself, Kakashi, do you doubt my strength?” - Kakashi ignored him, adjusting his legs so they were comfortably stretched and supported by a pillow. 

 

Kakashi sat on the coffee table. “You’re the strongest man I know, Gai.” He sounded bored, but began undoing the boot on Gai’s bad leg with great care. He set the boot aside, then looked over his shoulder. “Rock Lee should be in the kitchen. We’ll be in to help with lunch soon.” 

 

Sasuke took the cue to vacate, yet paused in the kitchen doorway. Rock Lee?

 

“Sasuke!” Rock Lee yelled his name with the same timber and enthusiasm as his sensei. He was at the counter, unloading a bag of groceries. “I am happy to see you!” 

 

Sasuke withheld an exasperated sigh, wondering how Kakashi survived this on a daily basis. “What are you doing?” he asked, sliding onto a stool at the island. 

 

“I am here all the time,” Rock Lee informed. He clutched a loaf of bread to his chest. “It is the least I can do for Gai-sensei. He is a great man, a great sensei, a war hero - and now mentor to Konoha’s youth!” 

 

“That’s great,” Sasuke mumbled. He picked up a cherry tomato from a dish on the center of the island. It had a fresh, earthy taste; grown by Kakashi, then. The information made it taste better, for some reason. “So you’re here every day?” 

 

Rock Lee wiped his eyes and put the crumpled bread into a cabinet, followed by random cans and boxed goods. “Yes, I help out as much as possible. I buy groceries, cut their lawn, and assist Gai-sensei in his Academy duties.” 

 

“Hmm.” Compared to Rock Lee’s limitless service, Sasuke felt lacking as a student; but a lifetime of duty to Kakashi couldn’t undo the harm he’d done. “It must be a lot, you and Gai under the same roof.” 

 

“On the contrary,” Rock Lee stated, shutting the cabinet. “I wish I could spend more time with him, in fact! But, I have my own responsibilities as jounin. It is a sad thing indeed, going on missions, separated from my beloved sensei.” Rock Lee regarded Sasuke with anxiety all of a sudden, as if he’d offended him. “That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy Kakashi-sensei’s company! He is wonderful, and - “ 

 

“I get it,” Sasuke interjected, not wanting to hear Rock Lee’s glorious praise targeted at Kakashi. He ate another cherry tomato. 

 

Rock Lee smiled, softly. “He treats my sensei well, I assure you.”

 

Sasuke tilted his head toward the kitchen doorway, picking up on the quiet murmurings between the two men. “I’ve noticed.” 

 

Rock Lee followed his gaze. “It is a great thing, isn’t it? For both of them. They are much happier, together.” Rock Lee laughed. “You know, they remind me of you and - “ 

 

Sasuke walked around to the counter, to stop Rock Lee from talking. “What are we making?” 

 

“Ah,” Rock Lee said, not commenting on the abrupt transition of conversation, “we must wait. Gai-sensei takes cooking very seriously.” He yelled through the doorway. “Sensei, we are ready when you are!” 

 

Gai’s reply from the other room was flustered. “Very well, my graceful pupil! I will be there soon -  _ Kakashi _ , get your hands  _ away _ \- “ 

 

“Do they do this often?” Sasuke asked Rock Lee. 

 

“Unfortunately,” Rock Lee sighed. “They get, um, sidetracked.” 

 

Gai rolled in moments later, smiling brightly. Kakashi followed after him dejectedly. 

 

“Isn’t this great, Kakashi?” Gai asked, stopping beside Rock Lee and Sasuke. “Both of our wonderful students, together with us! If only the rest of our teams were here, why, we would have a bountiful feast!” 

 

“It’s lovely,” Kakashi flatly agreed. He eyed Sasuke up and down, lingering on his bare, dirtied feet. “Want some clothes?” 

 

Rock Lee raised a hand. “Sasuke, I have an extra jumpsuit here, if you’d like.” 

 

“What a splendid idea,” Gai seconded, “you’d look dashing, Sasuke!” 

 

“No.” 

 

Kakashi wound an arm over his shoulders. “Nothing green, then.” 

 

He lead Sasuke down the corridor off of the kitchen, to a large bedroom. The bed was frumpled, lived-in, a blanket dotted with ninken tangled in the sheets. Sasuke stood at its foot, observing the while Kakashi rummaged through the dresser. An ornamental fan was on the wall above the headboard. The perimeter was flushed as green as the rest of the house with several potted plants. A bookshelf carried an entire collection of Jiraiya’s work. 

 

Sasuke’s eyes stilled on the end table, where a framed picture of Team 7 in their early days sat beside a similar picture of Team Gai.

 

Kakashi had risen, a bundle of clothes in his arms. “Sasuke.” 

 

Sasuke jolted out of his reverie, turning to accept the clothing. “Thanks.” 

 

But Kakashi set them aside, and rested on the edge of the bed. “Sit down.” 

 

It was an order; Sasuke obliged. Kakashi watched him for a moment with calm eyes. “Your mission,” he said. He was a former Hokage; just because he no longer occupied the office didn’t mean he was oblivious to what happened within it. “It went south?” 

 

“It went fine,” Sasuke said, knowing better than to look away but desperately wanting to. “There were some complications. I handled them. That’s all.” 

 

Kakashi snorted. “That’s all?”

 

“Yes,” Sasuke reiterated. 

 

“You handled them,” Kakashi repeated. “Pushing yourself to collapse, against your Hokage’s orders - to, what, take on an entire league of combatants, I presume?” 

 

Sasuke scowled. “Pretty much.” 

 

“Was there no other alternative?” 

 

“What does it matter? Something needed to be done, so I did it, preventing an excess waste of resources.” 

 

Kakashi looked over his shoulder, pointedly. Sasuke glanced at the picture of Team 7. “You’re a resource too, you know.” He nodded at the picture of Team Gai, from which Neji Hyuga stared out at them, immortalized. “Unexpendable. Until the end.” 

 

“I didn’t come here to be lectured,” Sasuke hissed, tearing his eyes away from their fallen comrade to face his former sensei. 

 

“Then why come at all?” Kakashi patted his leg. “You should know by now. I’m waxing poetic in my old age. Spouting wisdom left and right. I should write a book.” 

 

Sasuke elbowed him off. “You’re not  _ that _ old.” 

 

“No.” Kakashi stood, stretching his arms over his head, joints cracking. “But I feel like it.” He let his arms fall. “What’s the point? Every time I think you’ve got it figured out, you seem to fuck up again some way or another. But I can’t be the one to teach you this lesson, Sasuke.” 

 

He left. Sasuke didn’t move from the bed, looking back to the two photographs as if they would tell him something. Eventually, he dressed in Kakashi’s clothes, and put on a spare pair of house sandals, then returned to the kitchen. 

 

Kakashi was at the stove stirring a pot, Rock Lee chopping vegetables next to him. Gai rolled dough on the island; all the counters low enough for him to reach. Sasuke paused, unsure of where he fit in the equation, and cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

 

Gai lifted his head, beaming. “Kakashi gave you his comfortable pants! What an honor. Not as honorable as my style, though.” He gestured. “Come, help me with this dough. We’re making my famous Super Nutritious Mega Protein Dumplings!” 

 

Sasuke stood beside Gai awkwardly, following his instruction to cut the dough. Rock Lee brought vegetables and meat. Gai showed him how to fill the dough, then fold and pinch it. As they continued their work, Rock Lee carried the finished dumplings to Kakashi, who threw them in the pot to sizzle in broth. 

 

Neji’s memory on his mind, Sasuke found Gai and Rock Lee less irritating - funny, even, and he couldn’t help the twitch of his lips at times. They hounded on Kakashi relentlessly, went on tangents, always yelling in some way. 

 

Soon, dinner was finished. Gai suggested eating outside, “To marvel at Kakashi’s wondrous garden!” 

 

The four of them sat on the porch, legs hanging off its edge, save for Gai who rested against one of the support pillars, his legs thrown over Kakashi’s lap. Rock Lee and Gai carried most of the conversation, discussing the village, the Academy, and their training. Kakashi commented every now and then in monosyllabic affirmatives. When it was revealed Sasuke and Gai had sparred, Rock Lee demanded a detailed play-by-play. 

 

Their plates had cleared, cups of sake emptied. Kakashi gently slid out from under Gai and nudged Rock Lee. “Help me clean up.” 

 

“Certainly, Kakashi-sensei!” 

 

Sasuke moved to join, but Kakashi stopped him. “Relax.” 

 

Sasuke settled back down, confused. He watched Kakashi and Rock Lee disappear inside. When he looked back, he was confronted with Gai, who’d been watching him all throughout dinner. 

 

“Kakashi told you,” Sasuke guessed. 

 

“There was no need.” Gai grimaced, lifting his bad leg so he could scoot closer to Sasuke, then settled with a small grunt and stared at the garden below them with a fond expression. “He dotes on me. It’s unnecessary. I can take care of myself.” 

 

“Of course,” Sasuke said. Their spar had proved that. 

 

“It’s his way,” Gai continued. “He has right to be concerned. As youthful as I am in heart, I know that my body is not what it used to be.” 

 

Sasuke silenced, unsure of what to say. 

 

“I train, still, every day. I could not know life otherwise. My father instilled that within me, and I am forever grateful. If I cannot run with my legs, I run with my hands!” Gai smiled. “It was kind of you, to give me a chance. But you are weakened, and Kakashi intervened. In real battle, I could not be bested; but now, there is no chance.” 

 

“That doesn’t matter,” Sasuke said, having grown a strange fondness for the man. “You’ve proved yourself enough.” 

 

Gai’s face darkened to something more serious. “What is a shinobi, after all? One who gives their life up for their country. When I opened the Gate of Death, I had fully intended on doing just that.” Gai gestured to his legs. “But I survived. Now, every day is a blessing. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

 

“I guess,” Sasuke answered, then remembered the image of Neji, and rectified, “Yes. It is.” 

 

“I may not be the shinobi I once was,” Gai admitted. “It bothered me for a very long time; Rock Lee, even more so. But teaching at the Academy - that has given me purpose.” Sasuke thought of all the drawings from Gai’s students. “I gave up my life for the future of Konoha. And now I get to see it blossom before my eyes. Youth is a wonderful thing.” 

 

Gai took a deep breath. Above them, the kunai windchime gently twanged. Sasuke waited patiently. 

 

“What I am saying is that I made my choice, when there was no other choice to be made. I did it for my students, Konoha,” Gai swallowed, “Kakashi. It’s a choice difficult to be faced with, but easy, in the end, to make.” He turned and pinned Sasuke with a look not unlike one of Kakashi’s. “Sasuke, you must not confuse yourself. It is good to be prepared for war, but good preparation does not mean creating a war for yourself which never ends. We were at war, but now it is over. There is always another option, until there is not. You must know when that time comes with great certainty. Do you understand?” 

 

A tight ball of dread had been forming in Sasuke’s chest during Gai’s speech. But now, it dissipated. “I think so.” 

 

“That is not good enough,” Gai reprimanded, not unkindly. “But it is a good start. Now, help this old man back into the house - and don’t let Kakashi know I said that.” 

 

Rock Lee left after finishing the dishes, bidding Kakashi a respectful goodbye and Gai a tearful one. Sasuke stayed behind, eating cherry tomatoes, listening to Kakashi and Gai argue over whose summons were better, eventually conjuring them up to measure canine against tortoise exactly. 

 

“This is beneath me,” Pakkun growled, yet allowed Gai to demonstrate how Ningame’s foot could theoretically crush his skull. 

 

The discourse ended in a stalemate, with the ninken curled around Kakashi and Gai on the couch and Ningame beseeching tomatoes at Sasuke’s feet as they all watched TV. Time passed quickly. Sasuke hadn’t realized it was late until he noticed Kakashi fell asleep against Gai’s shoulder. 

 

“Shit,” he cursed, depositing the last of the tomatoes on the floor in front of Ningame. “I need to go.” He stopped in front of the couch, considering his clothes. “Should I - ?” 

 

“Kakashi can live without his comfortable pants for one night,” Gai assured him. “Hopefully, he will not be wearing pants at all.” 

 

“Okay,” Sasuke said, and wished he’d never had that mental image. Still, “Thanks.” He inhaled. “Thank you, Gai.” 

 

Gai beamed. He’d been speaking in hushed tones, but now his voice raised excitedly. “Of course. You are always welcome here, Sasuke! We had a perfect evening, which was only improved by your presence!” His eyes welled with manly tears. “I hope you come visit us more often. You are a spectacular example of youth in its prime! You are a radiant shinobi, filled with determination and - “ 

 

Kakashi spoke, muffled by Gai’s shoulder. “Go home, Sasuke.” 

 

Sasuke knew an order when he was told one. He exited the warm, small home and began walking through the village, savoring the time spent in the quiet streets. The night air was pleasant, humidity cloying with his skin as they entered the summer months.

 

He jumped onto the balcony of a large but nondescript apartment. Light emitted from the window. A chakra signature flared at his presence from within. 

 

Sasuke slipped inside, landing quietly. “Hey.” 

 

Naruto was at his desk, bent over paperwork, the Hokage robes thrown over the back of his chair. He was dressed casually, the threadbare cartoon sleeping hat from his childhood stretched over his head, blond hair poking out of its sides. He clicked the desk lamp off and turned, illuminated only by the dim lights from the street outside. He had a larger study to do his work, but holed up in the bedroom when he was tired, or worried. “Where have you been?” 

 

“At Kakashi’s,” Sasuke said, unmoving. 

 

Naruto’s brow raised. “Really?” 

 

“When I left the hospital, he and Gai were training. Gai asked me to spar.” 

 

“ _ Really _ ?” 

 

Sasuke smirked. “It wasn’t too bad. He’s kind of insane. It would’ve been funny, if it wasn't so impressive.”

 

Naruto smiled. “That’s Gai-sensei, for you. What made you stay out so late?” 

 

“Dinner. Rock Lee was there, too.” 

 

“No way. Now  _ you’re _ insane. How’d you deal with  _ two _ Bushy Brows all at once?” 

 

“You get used to it, after awhile. I can kind of see the appeal.” 

 

Naruto crossed his arms. “I hope it wasn’t  _ that _ appealing.” 

 

“Oh, no.” Sasuke tugged at his pants. “These are Kakashi’s. I was going to give them back, but then Gai said he wouldn’t need pants at all, tonight.” 

 

“Gross!” 

 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

They fell silent. Naruto got up from his desk, and tapped the paperwork. 

 

“I’m finishing up your LOA.” 

 

Sasuke sat down on their bed with relief. Kakashi’s place was nice, but he didn’t have a bright orange comforter. “Okay.” 

 

“That’s it?” Naruto finally walked over, stopping in front of him. “No ‘You’re an asshole, Hokage-sama?’”

 

Sasuke tipped his head back to look Naruto in the eye. “I talked to Gai, after dinner. He told me about the Eight Gates.” 

 

Naruto hummed. He put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders; any remaining tension left at the touch. “And?”

 

“He made me think. About some things. Mostly, they remind me of us.” 

 

“Is that a compliment, or an insult?” 

 

“Mostly a compliment.” 

 

“Hey - “ Naruto’s eyes narrowed. “Does that make me Gai-sensei?” 

 

“That’s not a bad thing,” Sasuke told him honestly. “I was thinking, we should go there sometime, together. Maybe with Sakura, too. I’ve got all this time off, you know. Might as well enjoy it.” 

 

Naruto harrumphed, and prodded Sasuke until he laid down. Naruto crawled in next to him, pulling the orange comforter up, and held him to his chest. Sasuke had no control over who was little spoon or big spoon; Naruto decided these things, and Sasuke could only allow it. 

 

“Does that mean you’re done being an idiot?” Naruto asked into Sasuke’s hair a few minutes later.

 

Sasuke shifted his foot between Naruto’s ankles, getting comfortable. “If I say yes, will you let me sleep?” 

 

“It means your Hokage won’t be pissed off anymore.” 

 

“Hmm.” Sasuke took time to consider. “No.” 

 

Naruto chuffed. “I hate you, bastard,” he mumbled. 

 

Sasuke grinned, closing his eyes. “I hate you too.” 

 


End file.
